The Sweetest Cherry
by DoubleGans
Summary: Haruno Sakura swore to herself that she will take down Uchiha Cooperation, after the death of her parents. But, could Sakura really do that? If she knew the man she has been slept with was an Uchiha. Lemons.
1. When me and you collided

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst, General. **

**Details: Alternate Universe. Characters are a bit OCC (out of character). Does not follow the manga/anime at all. **

**Rating : Mature –Sexual Themes, Violance,Language.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto for forever. **

Sakura opened her mouth to mouth a reply, just as his mouth crashed down on hers. Unprepared for the attack, she was also unprepared for the jolt that went through her, making her whimper soundlessly. She vaguely noticed that he had let go of her hands, but it didn't occur to her to get up. She felt his hands going to her sides, and then one hand was cradling her head, pulling her more forcefully against his mouth.

Returning the kiss with an abandon that surprised both of them and made that man groan again, Sakura caressed his chest through his shirt with hands that were only just regaining their feeling. He felt firm, warm, and alive. His heart beat fast and hard against her hand, and he shivered when her hands or her mouth did something he especially liked. No, he felt very much like a human being. She wanted more. She felt him slide her skirt up her legs, and he was nestled between her legs. She moaned soundlessly, enjoying the feel of him there. He was sucking on her clit hard, his fingers diving into her body, pistoning to a strong rhythm that was relentless and sought only one goal: to drive her over the edge.

He slid one arm around her shoulders and held her close, kissing her lips, her jaw, her throat, while the other hand slid first down her taut belly and then into her thighs. He began to tease her labia softly at first, then more insistently, circling her still-aroused clit with his fingers and sending renewed shivers up her spine. He caressed her slit straight up the middle with two fingers. "Fuck, you're so _wet_," he murmured as he ate at her mouth, gasping right along with her. His fingers tickled her entrance, driving her spare, before plunging into her grasping channel a second time. Sakura cried out in bliss as she felt him part her folds once more, moving slowly in and out with tender care. He was fucking her with his fingers as if this were the most important act in the world just then, holding her and kissing her with an equally gentle awareness. His mouth traveled down her collar equally as slow, licking a determined path to her left nipple. He circled the dark areola twice before taking the super sensitive bud between his lips and sucking. All the while, his hand kept up its rhythmic destruction of her senses between her legs.

"Are you a virgin?"he said with horse voice.

Sakura looked up to his face and finally realized what will happen. She whimpered silently and nodded. The man didn't say anything but he seemed to be debating something with himself. "We better stop,"he whispered.

He was panting heavily, moonlight accentuating the paleness of his features. He looks so damn sexy.

She knew. She shouldn't do it, especially for a stranger that she just met. Sakura didn't really remember too why she ended up in here with this man. She didn't even know his name for god-sake. Sakura is an independent woman, she got a good job and her father is a Director from a big company. She had a perfect live.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but she closed her mouth again and resigned herself to watching him.

"I don't mind,"said Sakura.

A pair of beautiful onyx eyes stared to her emerald eyes. He smirked and kissed her deeply. She opened her mouth to say something, but then gasped as he was pushing against her, and she felt the unfamiliar pressure of him stretching her. He part groaned, part growled, as he slowly inched forward.

_**000**_

_What is life for, if you will die alone and everyone actually will forget about you. What is a Best – friend when someone so called 'best friend' could be your biggest enemy by the next day. What is a Lover when he/she could be a stranger when you meet him/her._

_And What is you?_

_You are not my life nor my best friend nor my lover._

_You are the sweetest cherry._

**The Sweetest Cherry**

**Episode One**

**When me and you collided**

_**(28**__**th**__** March, Dritts Hotel, Restaurant)**_

"So, aren't you gonna say something to me, Mr. Stranger?" Sakura asked and raised an eyebrow, she looked as if she was mocking her with her tone. Challenging. Haruno Sakura was a pretty woman with long silky, pink haired and emerald eyes. She wore black t-shirt and short jeans.

"Hn?"The handsome man with white—smooth skin and onyx eyes only stared at his French toss, then he sliced it and ate it comfortable. As if he didn't hear anything—or didn't care about her challenge.

"You gotta say something! Something else from 'hn' or 'oh' or whatever. Do you know you look so damn stupid right now?"Sakura almost scream, but she held back her voice. And quickly drank her tea to calm her down.

"No one ever called me a stupid before,"finally he stopped eating his French toss and stared at the woman in front of him. "No one dare,"he glared to the unknown woman.

"Are you not gonna tell me—at least, your name?"

"No."

"Your age, maybe?"

"No."

"Anything! Are you not gonna tell me something?"

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"About what happened last night…,"Sakura finally said it.

"We fucked each other. Satisfied?"

Sakura was blushing when this handsome man said that so bluntly as if it wasn't something special – or maybe, it really didn't special for him.

"I know about that."

"So? What do you want to know? The detail?"he looked at her.

Sakura was silence. She didn't remember anything. She didn't remember how could she and this man ended up in the bed and a stink smell of sperm is everywhere in the room. Her hair was messy or even worst. She couldn't find his underwear and actually this man 'accidently' tore her underwear. At least, she could found her clothes and jeans.

"We met. Then we talked, you were drunk. I was drunk. Then I don't remember either, we made out, we snogged. I invited you to this massive hotel—let me tell you it's not cheap."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Then we snogged again, I tossed your clothes—bra and tore your underwear, and you know about that too. I tasted you, you tasted me. I pinched your nipples, kissed your everywhere, touched you anywhere I wanted. And I found your sacred place—your vagina—it was wet and delicious. I lick it, eat it, tease it. Then I fucked you hard and while I fucked you I played with your tits and clit."

Sakura eyes were wide open and she couldn't believe what this man just said to him. It was a wonderful explanation – oh no—she means this man was just too blunt.

Sakura really didn't remember anything. When she woke up she was hugging something—or actually, someone. Yes, she was hugging this stranger. She was naked and he was naked too, she screamed and the stranger only mumbled something that she didn't understand. It was a mess. A huge mess.

"Ah we had five rounds."

"You are unbelievable."

"Hn, you too. I can't believe you were a virgin,"and then he continued ate his French toss. "Ah, I used protections, you don't need to worry."

Sakura didn't talk too. She didn't have anything to say, this man was so unbelievable. She didn't know just what to say – or do in front of him. But she realized something, she just did something really wrong. And it was just so – unlike her. She bet she was like a slut last night. And he would think that she was just ordinary cheap woman. But, did all cheap women lost their virginity by the age of twenty-one? No.

Sakura was twenty-one year old. She knew that maybe it was old fashionable for her to lose her virginity by this age, some people actually already lost it when they haven't graduated from high school yet. And Sakura? She was quite pathetic—honestly. It just, she wanted to save her virginity to 'the one', but she couldn't find her ones. That made her looks more pathetic. It's not as if she wasn't pretty, but she wasn't the prettiest. When she was in high school she buried her face under books and she enjoyed it. She wasn't the attention one in the high school, not even famous. She got only one boyfriend in her life by this far, and again. It was pathetic!

Sometimes, Sakura thought what will happen if she were famous in her high school life, and actually got many hot dudes. Maybe, she won't ends up in here with this stranger to lose her virginity. Maybe, she will marry tomorrow by _the one_, a hot dude too. Yes, Haruno Sakura regretted why she ended up in this mess.

She cringed when she wanted to remember what happened last night. It was – unbelievable. She actually lost her virginity to someone like him. Sakura maybe didn't know him that well – but from he just said—tone—gaze—gesture, she knew that this man wasn't an ordinary man. This man must be filthy rich, this hotel sure massive, and she knew too the room when she woke up is definitely a VIP. He could be a model, he was tall and had a handsome face that everyone man wished to have.

Sakura even didn't know his name. maybe – she could figure it out who was he if she knew his name, but too bad this man was just too full of himself that he didn't even cares to give his name. So maybe, his name was too famous?

Sakura sighed and drank her tea. She didn't order any food, because she didn't feel to eat anything. She knew just what happened, but she felt secured. She knew the consequences of what just she did but she actually didn't care.

Haruno Sakura, was you already that stupid woman?

The man in front of him finally finished his French Toss, but he didn't say anything. He didn't do anything and only stared to blank spaces.

"What are you doing?"Sakura asked it before she could help herself.

The man looks hesitated to say it, but he said it anyway. "Counting."

"Counting?"

"I am counting people who just came to this restaurant. It was 17 people, included children. And women who are wearing black shirt, it is 3 people included you. I count many things."

Sakura shrugged and didn't talk again.

"Why did you count?"she broke the silence. And the air just became tensed.

He looked at her and said nothing.

And she came back to her tea.

It was silence, but strange—she felt comfortable with this silence. She couldn't stand silence much, but actually it felt… nice. Or maybe, this man is the one made her felt comfortable. Strange.

"Before I could remember, I had been fascinated with numbers. I enjoyed calculating it, twisting, and learning new ways to manipulate them,"he broke the silence.

Sakura didn't know what to say. Actually, she found it quite strange or maybe 'unique' more fit to describe his hobby. But she just stared to him and nodded. He looked satisfied with Sakura answer. It felt strange. Had a breakfast with totally a stranger, felt comfortable by it, and silence actually felt nice.

She learnt many things, about this stranger and herself.

"I think I should leave,"he said. It took another fifteen minutes when he said it. Sakura didn't even realize fifteen minutes already passed after he explained his hobby.

Sakura shrugged and nodded. She felt… weird.

"I will bid you a good bye…,"he said and stared to her. As if, he could saw everything in her mind right now.

"I am—" before Sakura could tell her name, the man stopped him.

He touched her lips and smirked wicked. This is the first contact for both of them since this morning, and it felt weird.

"Good bye, the sweetest cherry,"he said. He didn't smirk or smile. His face was stoic, emotionless.

And then he left.

Sakura couldn't help herself but stared at his back.

_**000**_

_**(28**__**th**__** March, Haruno Resident)**_

She found herself looking at a familiar front yard. It was nearly pitch black outside, save for a few lights that were on upstairs which sparsely lit the front yard. The yard was quite big, because it was _her _yard.

Haruno Sakura wasn't an ordinary woman either. She was a rich and smart woman, she may be not the prettiest or the smartest. Except from what just she did last night with that stranger.

She sighed and pressed the bell rings. A man with a suit and grey hair opened the door and smiled when saw Sakura, it was her family's butler. He wasn't that nice because he always strict about everything that Sakura do. Maybe, he was just too old and needs retirement as quick as possible, so Sakura could breath freely after that.

Sakura walked and saw her parent weren't around. Well, Sakura didn't surprised at all, her parent were always busy and didn't have time for her. Nor Sakura protested about it, after all, she needs money.

Sakura walked to her room and surprised when she saw a huge pink bear in her bed. Believe it or not, the bear was as huge as _refrigerator_. It was shocking and Sakura jaw almost open.

Sakura saw something behind the bear, something familiar, _blonde_.

"Naruto,"she said with sing-song tone.

"You caught me, Sakura – chan,"the blonde walked toward her and brought the bear with him. He had a hard time because the bear. And Sakura knew that bear wasn't that cheap either.

Uzumaki Naruto was Sakura's bestfriend. They have known each other for many years, and Sakura even didn't remember when or how they met. Maybe, it was her destiny to met him.

He wore his favorite black t-shirt and orange jeans. He looks handsome with his ocean eyes and blonde hair.

"Happy birthday, you are twenty-one!"he said and grinned widely.

Sakura smiled and hugged the massive bear, it was soft and nice. She even forgot that it was her birthday, Thanks to the unknown man that made her forget. Wait, was that stranger just made her forget '_her own birthday_'?

After Sakura hugged the bear, she hugged Naruto and smiled.

Naruto hugged her back and grinned.

"Sakura-chan actually, there is something important I want to tell you."

"Important?"Sakura looked at the blue ocean eyes deeply. How much Sakura loved those eyes, too beautiful. Naruto eyes were too beautiful, it was deep and bright. Sakura could stares to those eyes for hours.

"I—well, you know." He suddenly blushed and held Sakura's hands tight with her big hands.

"Please, Marry me, Sakura-chan?"

It sounds like a joke. Or Sakura thought it was a joke. But his face was really serious and Sakura was too speechless to say something. A few hours ago she was with a stranger and actually a day ago she was fucking a stranger. And now?

Sakura was too speechless.

She didn't know what to say or do. She was shocked.

"Why?"She felt stupid after she asked him that question. But she already did look stupid right now.

"I love you,"he said and grinned.

It was something that she had already known, but hadn't considered until that very moment.

She had often found herself wondering why Naruto seemed to understand her, why he seemed to be protective of her, and why he even cared about her. She hadn't given herself enough time to figure it out. After all, she'd been too lost in herself to really notice and appreciate the kind of man that Naruto was.

He was her friend, but what she was for him?

Sakura smiled, which Naruto replied with a hug.

Rather than answer those questions with some concocted lie, Sakura exhaled and gradually lifted her arms that remained at her sides. Sakura closed her eyes and felt his warms around her. It was weird and nice at the same times. Sakura didn't know either what was the meaning of her smile. It was impossible for her to say 'no', and yet it wasn't easy for her to say 'yes'.

Naruto was a sweet man. Instead of bought an expensive ring, he bought her a huge bear. And he knew that Sakura would love it very much. And again, he was rights. He knew everything about Sakura, _not everything_. He didn't know what just happened to her. What just she did with that man. He didn't know how sinful Sakura was, he didn't know how stupid Sakura was, and yet he still gave her his best smiles.

Sakura after all – _wasn't that innocent woman anymore. _

She was tainted by an unknown man.

Her body trembled and she didn't say anything.

She was scared of this warm, she was scared with his grins, she was _scared _of Uzumaki Naruto.

This was the first time she felt 'sinful' in front of her so called _best – friend_.

This was nothing, she told herself firmly before she finally shut her eyes, only another moment of temporary insanity.

* * *

**A/N :** That's. My first story. Please, tell me whatever you want to tell me. So, in other words, **_please review._** English isn't my first language, but I will try my best. The story will become really complicated after a few chapter ahead.

**_Suggestions and Criticism will be appreciated._**

_Review?_


	2. Tragic Irony

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst, General.**

**Details: Alternate Universe. Characters are a bit OCC (out of character). Does not follow the manga/anime at all.**

**Rating : Mature –Sexual Themes, Violance,Language.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto for forever.**

**(**_**Graveyard, The Grings)**_

_**3****rd**** April.**_

It was raining.

Sakura was watching when some men buried her parents in the soil. No tears, no expression, _just nothing_. She didn't feel anything anymore. She didn't feel anything… time seemed to slow and stopped everything around her. Naruto held her left hand tight, and didn't let go of her hand. She didn't feel any warms anymore.

Because she '_can't_' feel anything anymore.

As the officiator continued to read the poem, Sakura stared at her parent's closed casket. An odd feeling rose in her chest. She was retreating into herself, into her thoughts. She was pushing everything—external and internal—away. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Everything was muddled, anyway; too confusing for her to gather her bearings.

She knew that nothing lasted forever.

It was quite a big burial ceremony, because her parents weren't just an ordinary people. They were a quite famous even though they weren't nobles. Many famous people and celebrities came and saw Sakura with pity in their eyes.

She didn't have parents anymore. It was so fast—too quickly. It seemed like a dream, a nightmare. She still remembered well that last night she was still a child and her mother told her a story, and then her father cooked something good for dinner. A family. How warmth?

"_They are a good people. How could they died? Poor child."_

"_They died because of the car accident."_

"_How ironic."_

"_What will happen to Haruno's inherited?"_

"_I don't know. It's sure tragic, I heard their daughter had been proposed and they died a week after that."_

Sakura understood that her life could be affected by the living, but what she was starting to understand more deeply was that her life could be affected by the dead, as well. Everything had changed with her parent's death, and she didn't know exactly how to cope. She hadn't had the time to handle it all, either.

When Naruto the laced their fingers together and squeezed her hand, Sakura tore her eyes off the ground and cut them over to Uzumaki Naruto

"Sakura, It's done."

Sakura closed her eyes and trembled.

"_No! They couldn't die! It's impossible. Car accident? No way!"Sakura yelled to her Uncle, Haruno Arashi. Her eyes were full of tears, she couldn't bear any longer. _

"_They died, Sakura."_

"_No! They don't. They are still alive!"_

"_They are dead!"_

"_NO! A car accident won't kill my parent, they—"_

_Her uncle slapped her left cheek. It was shocked both to her own uncle and Sakura. But her uncle didn't say sorry, he closed her eyes. And said firmly, "Listen Sakura, I know it will be hard for you. But listen to me. Your parent didn't die because of merely car accident."_

"_W-what?"_

"_It's because of our rival company, Uchiha Cooperation. I don't have any prove right now—but Uchiha Fugaku will likely do something like this to his rival. It's not the first time Uchiha Cooperation's rival died because of unknown dead. There were like three people died, and all of them died because of car accident. And they were all Uchiha's rivals."_

_Sakura was speechless._

"_It was all because of Uchihas."_

_Her uncle's words were echoing again and again in Sakura's minds._

"Naruto,"Sakura hissed.

"Yea?"said Naruto, his tone didn't as cheerful as always.

"I can't forgive them."

"What?"His voice was cracking.

"I will prove it that Uchihas were the one did this to my parent. They deserve to be in jail, no death, they deserve—hell! I swore in the name of Haruno, I, Haruno Sakura would take down Uchiha's Cooperation."

Naruto stared hard to emerald eyes. Blue met green. They stared each other in a few minutes. Naruto didn't say or do anything. He lost in his thought. And Sakura held his hand tight, it felt as if she wanted to crush his hand.

There were no more words exchanged between them.

After all, there was no need.

After a little nod from Naruto, Sakura knew she just got an ally.

What would she do now? What could she—Sakura shut her eyes as she felt another pang of discomfort in her chest as the rain fell. They were getting worse as her body became more and more familiar with them. It hurt. Everything just hurt. And it hurt to realize that that her life had changed. It hurt to change.

"It sure is a tragic irony,"she whispered to herself.

**The Sweetest Cherry**

**Episode Two**

**Tragic Irony**

_**(Hospital, Medistra Hospital)**_

_**3****rd**** April**_

It was raining outside.

"Do you know why your brother loves rain?"it was his mother. Uchiha Mikoto—stared to the apple and didn't say anything. She only stared at the red apple and didn't chop it.

Uchiha Sasuke was silence for a few minutes. He didn't know the answer and if he knew the answer, he won't answer it after all. He only looked the pathetic man in front of him. He was in bed, he looks pale and thin.

Uchiha Itachi—was the biggest bastard in the world.

He made a lot of people worried about him and for a year he only slept like a dead man.

It wasn't if Sasuke cared about him. Sasuke didn't even remember Itachi's voices anymore. He didn't remember anything except what Itachi did to him. He only remembered about his words to Sasuke and all the things he did to Sasuke.

'_Foolish brother,'he said._

Uchiha Itachi was a scary man. Everyone scared of him, there was something in him that made people back off from him, and didn't want to mess up with him. He was a perfect son and a perfect in everything he did. Too bad—he looks no perfect anymore.

He got brain tumor.

It was sure tragic.

He was someone on top before, and now? He couldn't even open his eyes.

They tried many things—everything. They lost a lot of money because of Itachi, and his father even already gave up. And yet, his mother still and still believes that someday Itachi would wake up. The doctors already tried to 'wake him up'; but it was failed. The doctors said that Itachi wasn't ready.

It was a miracle until this very moment that Itachi still alive.

Sasuke never—or will likes Uchiha Itachi. They were never close—_heck_—Sasuke even didn't remember when the last time they talked each other. When they met each other, before Itachi got the tumor, they only glared each other and didn't share any word. It sure was weird, but, Uchihas always like that.

'_Foolish brother,'he said. _

That words were his magically password, it was always echoing and echoing in Sasuke's head. Uchiha Itachi always said harsh words, that Sasuke always hated. And yet, he knew that all his words were the truth.

Uchiha Sasuke was a different person from Uchiha Itachi. They may look same, but Sasuke wasn't that bright. And the truth hurt, no one knows that Sasuke actually was an 'Uchiha'. Except maybe, some people. They only knew Sasuke as Sasuke, without last name. The reason? All the people only knew that Uchihas only had one child, Uchiha Itachi.

Everyone in the Uchiha Cooperation knew Sasuke. He was a CEO, but only a few people knew that he was actually an Uchiha. He didn't use his real name, he only told the clients and his people that his name was Sasuke. _Without family name_. Because, he wanted gain his success not because his name. He was an independent man, beside, from his childhood no one realized he was actually there. Everyone eyes always stared to a familiar prodigy man, Uchiha Itachi, who was currently in Hospital for years.

The news about Uchiha Itachi was in Hospital wasn't a secret either. Everyone knew Itachi was an Uchiha, and yet no one really know that Sasuke actually exist as the second child of Fugaku and Mikoto, Sasuke was an invisible for his own parent and everyone's eyes. The only things that made everyone realize about Sasuke was, he was currently in engagement with the famous model, Cisian Karin. It was on the news, magazine, newspaper, everywhere. And yet 'Uchiha' name never came out. It was only _'Cisian Karin new boyfriend? Sasuke.'_

But he felt comfortable. He felt comfortable because everyone didn't suck his up because his money and only for greed. His father either—never really gives much attention to him in the office. When they met each other, Sasuke only gave a nod and his father walked away. Again—he was invisible.

Uchiha Sasuke never exist, it was only 'Sasuke' that they knew. And somehow, Sasuke never tell anyone too about his family name. Because, he hated it. He hated it when people always compare him to his brother. Sasuke didn't remember too when the last time he told people that his name was 'Sasuke, only Sasuke'; and not '_Uchiha Sasuke_'.

He scoffed.

"He always stares to the rain,"said his mother and she chuckled. "I don't know why he loves rain that much."

Sasuke couldn't hold it anymore. He stood up and walked from the hospital's room.

He could felt his mother stared to his back. And shut her eyes.

_**000**_

Sasuke walked as fast as he could from that room. It was exhausting in there, even though it was only fifteen minutes but it felt as if he had been there for days. His mother looked so pathetic, she had lost herself after the incident of his brother happened. Her mother already lost everything.

Only for what?

For someone like Uchiha Itachi.

His mother lost her money, times, and maybe—she already lost his second son.

She forgot everything, she forgot she had a husband, she forgot she had another son.

She was _insane._

Sasuke took his phone and saw many missed calls.

_**From :**__ Karin_

_**Subject :**__ Where were you_

_Uchiha, I need talk with you now. Where are you? I called you for many times yesterday and yet—what? You don't answer my damn call! I am your fiancée, you should '_respect'_ me more. _

_I want you to call me NOW. _

_I want talk about our marriage, my parent already talk with your father. _

_We need a lot of things to prepare. _

Sasuke sighed. And as if something big hit him, he remembered what just happened to him before he went to this hospital. He had a great night with a stranger. There was no words to describe that weirdo – woman. She was an ok woman. He knew from how she talks, that she was quite intelligent, and her gesture, that she was raised well.

She knew the situation really well too. She knew when she had to talk and when she had to shut up.

But it was only one night stand, and there wasn't anything special.

_Just forget it. _

Sasuke dialed Karin's number.

"_Sasuke – kun, hey."_

"_Hn."_

"_So, yah, do you have time this afternoon? I am planning to have lunch with your father, and you have to join it too."_

"_I will be busy…"_

"_I checked up your schedule, you don't have any meeting for this day nor last day. Where were you? You weren't at home."_

"_I had dinner with friends."_

"_Friends? Who?"_

"_None of your business."_

There was a pregnant silence. Sasuke knew that he just hurt Karin.

"_Look, you don't need to worry. I didn't do anything."_

**Lies.**

"_Oh. Really, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Yes."_

**Lies.**

"_Where were you last night?"_

"_With Deidara and Sasori."_

**Lies.**

"_Well, of course you were. I felt stupid for not call Deidara-san or Sasori-san. I should have known..."_

"_Sure."_

**Lies.**

"_I am sorry, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Hn."_

**Lies.**

"_Are you gonna come this afternoon? It's the same place as last week."_

"_I will check my schedule."_

**Lies.**

"_But you don't have any schedule!"_

"_I have some documents that I should report."_

**Lies.**

"_I will ask your father about that document. You should have a refreshing!"_

"_Sure. Another time."_  
**Lies.**

"_Where are you now?"_

"_Hospital."_

"_Ok. How was your brother?"_

"_He is same as always and you don't need to come to my house tonight."_

There was a pregnant silence again.

"_I will call you again, Sasuke-kun,bye."_

"_Aa."_

Sasuke closed his phone and held his phone tight.

He knew he was wrong. He did a lot of wrong things, he hurts Karin for many times, he lied a lot to Karin, and yet he did all of those for Karin. He didn't know what he felt for Karin or what Karin felt for him. He knew Karin was an intelligent, beautiful, and independent woman. She knew her place. She knew what she talks about. She knew many things.

_She knew too lot about him. _

Karin was someone special for Sasuke and that was one thing he sure about. He didn't want to hurt Karin, that was the reason he lied. And yet, he knew that all this time he had spent with her were just lies. He had going out with Karin for one year, and had been her friend for many years. He knew what Karin likes, what she dislikes and what she thinking.

He didn't know to how could he ended up with Karin, and will marry with her in a few months. He didn't know when he asked her to marry him, or how he did it. And he didn't know why he did it either. It was confusing. It just happened_. Too fast_. And Karin was too good for someone like Sasuke.

It wasn't because of their parent. Sasuke didn't want to marry her because of his parent. Sure, his father talked about how good Karin would be if she became Sasuke's wife. But, Sasuke never really listens to it. The reason why Sasuke wanted to marry Karin was, she was there. _She always there_. Beside him, waiting him and comforting him. Smiles to him and cheers him up.

She needed Sasuke and Sasuke needed her too.

As simple as that.

"_Do you like me?"she asked and her eyes gleamed. _

_Sasuke didn't reply. And Karin only smiled—Sasuke never knew what the meaning of her smile. _

She cared about him too much.

And he cared too much about her too. _Damn._

Caring and loving was a different thing.

There wasn't such a love between them. He only respected her, and she respected him as well.

Sasuke knew all along that Karin never love him. _Never see him_. When he was with her, she always avoided his eyes. She was scared to him. And he didn't know the reason for years, but he knew it now. He knew why Karin always avoided his eyes.

_Because, Sasuke looks too much like his brother._

And Karin always—and will always loves Uchiha Itachi. Not him.

And Sasuke? Sasuke never really hope for anything.

_**(Restaurant, Bassdor Restaurant)**_

_**3****rd**** April**_

All the men in that room stared to her. She was beautiful—not pretty. She wore black suit and short jeans, and scraf. She looked so fashionable, and in fact she was fashionable. She wore black glasses, she used pink-light make. She was quite tall and slim, her skin was milky-white, delicious. Her hair was silky, red and long.

She walked like a model and smiled to the waiter and said she had appointment with Mister Uchiha. Her voice was soft and lightly. The waiter blushed when she came to him.

In every ways, she was perfect.

Yes, Cisian Karin was a perfect woman. Women and men adored her.

And she was proud about herself.

She walked to familiar man that was sitting comfortable in that fancy restaurant. He smirked when he saw Karin and Karin only nodded. She sat across the man and took of her glasses. She ordered a cup of earl grey tea. She crossed her legs and smiled lightly to the man.

"Good afternoon, . Oh, should I congratulate you first? I saw in the newspaper today, your business suddenly—I mean, went so well."

"You don't need to be polite with your future father-in-law."

"Same goes to you, Sir,"she smiled.

"So, have you prepared everything?"

"No. Sasuke-kun seems to be busy, he said he got some documents to finish off. And it's impossible for me to finish it alone. I need talk to Sasuke about this big day. I mean—I, we both don't want it to be ordinary weeding."

"Yes. You are right. Document to finish? I just heard about that."

"Me too. Actually I checked his schedule yesterday, and it said he don't have anything for this day,"she sighed. "But I guess I was wrong, he is a busy man. Me too, as a woman should understands it."

"About that child. I guess, I have to say something to you, Miss Cisian."

"Karin is okay."

"I think you should tell him to do his jobs properly and don't go to clubs anymore nor talk with his useless friends. You know very well, his best friends are. They are not good enough for him. You should warn him about that."

Karin raised an eyebrow.

"Not good enough? Sir, I think about whose Sasuke-kun's being with, is not one of my business. Sasuke-kun knows what's best for him and what he should do. He isn't a child anymore."

"But he still wrong, and always wrong."

"I am sorry Sir, I don't have things to say about this problem. But, you should know Sasuke-kun always do his best."

"You don't know anything."

"Sure, I don't. But, I think you don't know either."

The air became tensed. And the waiter came with the hot tea. Karin took the tea and drank it elegantly.

"If your parents said that Sasuke isn't a good person, would you believe your parents or Sasuke?"

Karin was silent for few minutes.

"Do you testing me right now?"

"Do I look like testing you?"

"I don't follow anyone,"she said firmly.

Karin drank the tea again, her eyes looks gleamed.

"Nor do I believe anyone. I believe in myself, and before I knew Sasuke already became my chose."

Fugaku watched the woman in front of him with no words explained.

"How is… your other son. I mean, Itachi-san?"

"Only times waiting for him."

Karin nodded.

"He—would be shocked when he woke up to see his brother married before him. He's a person that always wanted to become number one."

"He already is,"Fugaku said.

"Yes. He already is." She stared to her tea.

"Do you like Sasuke?"

Karin was speechless to Fugaku's question. She stared to the man and stared back to her tea, smiled.

"Do I have rights to answer that question bluntly? It was embarrassing for this humble woman to say this to someone like you, Sir."

"Did you just avoid my question, Miss?"

Karin looked at the window and saw the rain.

"It is raining..."

Fugaku looked surprised and saw the window.

"What about it?"

"I always and always like—_no_—love Uchiha Sasuke. And yet, he always blind to notice it."

Fugaku was silent. It was pregnant silent. Karin still watched the rain, as if the rain were a beautiful rainbow.

"Do you think your son—Sasuke-kun, likes someone like me?"Karin asked and smiled.

Fugaku was silent again.

There was no word escaped from his mouth.

Karin closed her eyes and stood up.

"I will bid you a good bye, Sir. It was nice, call me anytime if you have a time. And yah, _see_, you don't know about your son that much, right? You can't answer my question."She smirked and walked away.

The sounds of her heels were echoing in Fugaku's minds.

_**000**_

Karin walked from that fancy restaurant and went straight to her car. She dialed Sasuke's phone number and sighed. The rain was heavily and it taunted her. She hated rain. It was so noisy. The rain made her remember about many things, the good and bad things, it mixed.

_"Hn."_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Work."_

**Lies.**

She knew.

She knew all along that he always lied to her. He always and will always lies to her. He was quite a beautiful liar, because he lies too much. Too much lies. The first time he had lied to her was when he asked her to marry her. It was a big surprise for her, she never expected it. It was unlike Uchiha to say something like 'marry'. _Dear god_—it was forbidden to someone like Karin to imagine Sasuke said it to her.

But, she knew. It was a lie. She didn't know either why he asked her to marry him. For escape?

It hurts too much.

Because, Karin knew all along that all he said were just a lies. Even though it was only lies, she was happy.

_"I will come to your office."_

_"No."_

See?

He was lying.

_"Why?"_

_"I am busy."_

Karin looked up the window and saw the rain.

_"It is raining."_

_"So?"_

Karin could hear that Sasuke annoyed tone when he heard 'rain'.

_"Do you like rain, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"No."_

Karin chuckled.

_"Why?_"she laughed, soft.

_"It was annoying."_

Karin only chuckled and didn't say any word again. She knew Sasuke loved silence, just as how much that Itachi loved it…

_"How about you?"_he asked.

It surprised her. Sasuke just actually asked her a question.

_"I—rain is okay. But if you hate it, I will hate it too,"Karin said and laughed._

_"You sure are weird."_

Karin laughed and stopped. He suddenly saw her wallet and opened it. It was a photo of three people. Her, Sasuke, and Itachi. Itachi smirked, and Sasuke looked annoyed. They were in a beach, and it was one of the happiest moments in her life. She still remembered when they took that photo. Itachi was still healthy back then, he wasn't as thin and pale like now_. He was still an Itachi._

And Sasuke wasn't same like this. He was more cheerful, even though not that cheerful. He could still—smiled a little.

And now, Sasuke seemed as dead as Itachi.

She'd never admit it, but at that moment she ached to be a kid again. She wanted to return to a time when all she had to do was run to Sasuke and Itachi's arms to find comfort and safety. A twenty-one year old woman shouldn't have as many regrets as she did; a twenty-one year old woman shouldn't feel as old as she often felt.

And thinking about everything just made her feel older.

_"You ok?"_Sasuke asked and Karin suddenly remembered she was in call with Sasuke right now. She closed her wallet.

_"I am ok. I just met your father."_

_"My father? What did he say to you?"_

_"Nothing. He just asked me a question."_

_"What question?"_

There was a silence.

_"If I love you or not."_

Sasuke didn't reply her anymore.

_"Do you think I love you, Sasuke-kun?"_Karin asked, almost whispered.

Sasuke didn't answer. And Karin only smiled at his silence. A sad smiled.

And it was the end of their phone call.

**_000_**

Sasuke stared at the hospital window, no, he wasn't in his brother's room anymore. He was in hospital's canteen. They were many people there, eating and talking, some women giggled and stared at Sasuke. Sasuke ate his bread silently and drank his coffee, it wasn't that pleasant. He always hates attention, he never really came to public places.

And beside, hospital's food weren't tasty.

Sasuke scoffed.

He wanted something fresh, fresh breads. Not bread for sick people like this.

Sasuke opened his phone and saw a text from Karin.

_**From :**__ Karin _

_**Subject :**__ Sorry_

_Forget it. _

Forget it? How could he forget it? What just Karin asked was something that—ridiculous.

He didn't know the answer—_hell_—how could he know the answer. Karin was never really talk much about her life, secrets, and her problems. She believed that she could take care of her own problems alone. And Sasuke didn't really cared either. It wasn't if they were madly in love each other, right? They were only in status with name, nothing else.

But he couldn't help himself but thinking about her question.

'_Do you think I love you, Sasuke-kun?'_

He scoffed again.

If he should answer that honestly, the answer would be _no_.

Sasuke didn't reply her text and walked from the canteen. Women still stared at him.

Sasuke walked to Itachi's room. When he finally reached to Itachi's room, he stopped right in front of the door. His hand touched the door knob and yet he didn't move a muscle.

"He has grown up right, Itachi?"

Sasuke could hear his mother's voice. It wasn't that loud, but Sasuke could hear it clearly.

"Your brother will be marries to Karin. Such a perfect couple, right? I wonder what will you say when you wake up."

Sasuke still didn't move.

"Itachi when you wake up I will make your favorite food, and I will let you do anything you want."

He could hear a woman sobs.

"Itachi, you are a perfect son of mine. So please—"

His mother was crying.

"Please—Itachi, please wake up. I need you, son, please wake up. Your mother is here."

Sasuke mind was blank. And he didn't know what to think anymore.

"I need you—you are my son, my only and one."

And the world became black.

* * *

**A/N :** Don't know what to say ;_;. *silent*. Again- English is not my first language.

Well, anyway, here! Please **review**, I love long review, lol. Anyway, I know that I describe Karin like she was a goddess or something like that, but don't you guys bored with typical Karin? Slut and bimbo! But, anyway, she still a bitch, believe me. About her feelings too, you guys would find it soon enough what she felt about Sasuke. And this is SasuSaku, so yah. So, what do you think will happen to them?**_ REVIEW._**

**_Suggestions and Criticism will be appreciated._**

_Review?_


	3. Secretary

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst, General.**

**Details: Alternate Universe. Characters are a bit OCC (out of character). Does not follow the manga/anime at all.**

**Rating : Mature –Sexual Themes, Violance,Language.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto for forever.**

"Are you sure?"Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Frankly, yes."

"You—how—what?"

"Nah, I know that right now you want to hug me because I just did something brilliant."

"You—Yamanaka!"

"What?"

"You—actually, said, that I have to work in there? In Uchiha Cooperation? W-what?"

"Isn't that brilliant? I mean—don't you want to take your revenge?"

Sakura gulped.

"But, not by working in there!"

"So, how? Did you have a plan? Did you? No? Huh, expected from someone like you. You have to thank me! It's lucky that my boyfriend actually work there."

"B-but…"

"You don't need to worry. I mean, sure that I love my boyfriend. But—_fuck_—I work here, in Haruno Cooperation! Beside, you are my... err, how should I put it? I don't hate you."

"Hah. Funny."

"Well, I'm not that nice too, Haruno,"said Ino, grinning. "Shika—I mean, my boyfriend said that you will have a 'hard' job. Yes, I can't wait to see you suffer. I heard that you will be working as a secretary for the CEO in there. He's harsh, no, he doesn't harass his employments. He's just harsh, he always made his employments suffers. And I think, changes his secretary every two weeks is one of his hobbies."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Secretary? I don't even know the basic of Secretary!"

"You can learn, Haruno. It's not too late for it. I told them that you are my cousin, you will be Yamanaka Sakura. Oh gross."

"You sure act in your own, Yamanaka."

"I will take that as a compliment." Ino smirked.

"Fuck."

"Thank you."

Sakura and Ino had a strange relationship, they are not 'that' close. And if you said that they are best friend or something like that, you are wrong. Ino always teased Sakura and always wanted to defeat her in everything, same as Sakura. They are weird. They didn't close and yet they didn't hate each other. It's just, Sakura always felt comfortable when she was with Ino, and Ino felt the same too.

They talked a lot. No—they argued a lot. They didn't have same hobby or anything that they could call it 'mutual'. They have different tastes, that always made them argued. It was horrible when they argued with each other, because no one could stop them.

"Ino…,"Sakura said and hey eyes locked to Ino's blue eyes.

"What?"

"Thank—I mean, you don't need to do this."

"It's really hard for you to say _thanks_, huh?"

"It's easy. Too bad, it's you."

"Whatever."

"So, when I will start work as a secretary?"

Ino looked to her watch in her right hand. "Well, according to my watch. In fifteen minutes, you will start working as the new secretary."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"Fifteen minutes? Fuck. It needs an hour to go to that shitty company. And you said I only have fifteen minutes? I even don't know what—or how—or fuck!"

"Swearing is a bad thing, big girl."

"Shut up. You should tell me earlier!"

"I love to see you suffer. Remember?"

"God! Please, anyone, take this fucking blonde out of this earth!"

Ino grinned, and said, "Welcome to Uchiha Cooperation."

**The Sweetest Cherry**

**Episode One**

**Secretary**

**_(Uchiha Cooperation)_**

**_5th May_**

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as the phone rang. Wanting to kill the person who interrupted his sleep, he answered the phone coldly.

"What do you want?"

"Sir," the man on the other line said. "I'm sorry for interrupting you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as realization dawned, "This better be good, Suigetsu, or you're dead."

"I was the one asked to facilitate the application for your new secretary."

Sasuke almost swore. He almost forget about his new secretary. It wasn't a secret that Sasuke didn't have any permanent secretary. He always fires them after they worked like one month for him. The reason? They were always flirted him. And it was disturb him like a lot.

"Ah, yeah. I remember."

"I swore I just heard you said 'fuck'."

"Just forget it."

"There were too many applicants. There were eighty-seven applicants—and all of it was women,"Suigetsu sighed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I only need one secretary. Not eighty-seven, and I don't want to test them one by one. You choose."

"I like that idea, Sir. I mean, I will choose the stupidest woman from all of the eighty-seven, and I could see you suffer."

"Suigetsu."

"The president, Fugaku-sama, didn't want you to fire any secretary anymore, Sir. It may harm your job."

"I only need one fucking secretary."

"Good news, Sir," it was now Suigetsu's turn to be sarcastic. "Nara said that she found a worthy secretary for you. She will be your new secretary."

"Don't pass an applicant who's not worthy just because you want to make me suffer."

"As much as I want to see you suffer. Nara is the one chose the Secretary."

"Aa."

"You know the deal, Sir. Your secretary must last for six months."

"Hn."

"I heard you were fainted."

"Is that your business?"

"As frie—ex-schoolmate, I just want to know if you are okay."

"I'm okay."

"Karin worried a lot about you… Sasuke."

"Where's your _'sir_'?"too much of Uchiha's pride.

Sasuke could heard Suigetsu sighed in the other line. "I just asked your condition. And as my boss, I wish you are doing your work perfectly and don't forget to check about your health too, believe me, health is important."

"Hn. When will my secretary coming?"

"Actually, she's supposed to be there already."

"What? She's not here."

"Weird. I will try to contact Nara."

"Hn."

"By the way, Sasuke, your new secretary name is Sakura—Yamanaka Sakura."

**_ 000_**

Sakura ran as fast as she could with a sandwich in her mouth. Her hair was a mess but actually she wore her uniform already, it was so tight and actually Sakura didn't like it at all. She was a mess. And actually she was late for twenty-minutes.

She ran to a huge building. And in the top of the building, there was a sign with gold, written '_**UCHIHA COOPERATION'**_. The building is tall, probably one of the tallest building in Japan. When she entered the building, she almost jumped and actually she bumped to someone.

It was a man with weird teeth, and weird hair color. Well, at least, his hair color is better than Sakura's.

The man shocked when Sakura bumped into him. He actually swore 'bloody fuck'; and he stood up.

He stared to Sakura with disgusted looks, but then he saw the name tag in Sakura's left chest.

"You are Yamanaka Sakura?"

Sakura gulped_. _

'_Is this my new boss. God. God! This is the first day and actually I am late, and I just bumped to him. And and he swore 'bloody fuck'!'_

"Err, yes. I am really sorry, Sir. I am late—I could explain it. And yes, I'm Yamanaka Sakura. I will be your new secretary. I will try my best, and I am sorry again. I will explain, I am late bec—"

"Shut up. And I'm not your boss. Okay. Oh yea, I'm your boss. But you are not my secretary."

"Oh,"said Sakura and she felt dumbfounded.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Sir—I could explain. Actually—"

"I'm okay. I'm perfectly okay with it. But your 'real' boss maybe won't like it very much. He's strict, for your information."

"I won't repeat it, Sir. I will—"

"Follow me."

And Sakura followed him.

When she followed him many eyes stared to them. She could heard many women whispered behind their back.

'_Is she the new secretary?'_

'_Oh my god. Her hair is pink! Pink!'_

'_Nara Shikamaru probably drunk when he chose her!'_

Sakura stiffed. But still followed this man. Yes, that man called Nara or something probably really drunk when he chose Sakura as a secretary for a CEO in this huge company. Sakura wondered, just 'what the hell Ino did to this Nara guy'. But, actually Sakura didn't want to know. Beside she had another problem.

She didn't know anything about secretary-job.

Yes, she had a job. But, actually, it was a part – time job and she never really work in Haruno Cooperation. Except, if you count that 'made tea for everyone' is a job. She really didn't know what to do. She was dommed!

She could enter this company now. She's a secretary in this company now!

But what if—they knew who she was. Or what Sakura planned about her revenge.

Jail! She will be in jail.

Sakura bit her lips.

Sakura stopped.

The man turned around and stared to Sakura. "What happened, Yamanaka?"

Sakura bit her lips. She was thinking hard, what will she do if this company caught just who she was.

"Uh, no. I'm okay,"she said and continued walking.

'_It will be okay… it will be okay. Everything gonna be okay,'_she repeated that in her head until she saw a man with onyx eyes and weird black hair, standing in front of them. The gorgeous man stared to them, blankly.

'_Fuck—really fuc__k.'_

___**(Hospital, Medistra Hospital) **_

___**5th May**_  


Uchiha Mikoto stared to his son.

Stared.

Stared.

Again.

And again.

Until she heard someone knocked the room of Itachi's room. She stood and walked to the door, and she didn't surprise at all when she saw a red-haired woman standing in front of her with a bouquet of flower in her hands, white roses. Uchiha Itachi's favorite flower.

The woman smiled kindly to Uchiha Mikoto and bowed to her. Which Makoto replied with a smile.

Cisian Karin walked into the room. She put the flower in the desk beside Uchiha Itachi's bed. She stared to the man and to Uchiha Mikoto.

"Good evening, Madam."

"As polite as usual, Miss Cisian."

"I have to. You will be my mother, madam. If you notice about my engagement with your second son."

"Oh. I know."

Karin raised an eyebrow. She didn't miss the shocked face of Uchiha Mikoto when she told her about her engagement.

Karin really knows well about the condition of Uchiha family. It was a mess.

A father that only know about work and money. A mother that only know about her perfect son. A son that can die in a few seconds. And another son that is… so complicated. This family is a mess, and Karin already realized it years ago.

"How is his condition?"

"Same as always,"said Mikoto.

There was a pregnant silence.

As much as Karin liked Uchiha Mikoto, that woman just too weird. She never really cares about anything except Itachi. And actually, Uchiha Mikoto always stayed in this room, and never leaves this room even for once.

Uchiha Mikoto was an independent woman. She stood proudly and bravely beside her husband. Even though, it wasn't a secret that Uchiha Fugaku wasn't a nice man. But Mikoto always smiled warmly to everyone. She's a real woman. And Karin always wanted to become someone like her. She knew too—Sasuke really loves his mother. He never shows it, but it was a crystal clear to Karin.

And yet, Karin always felt bitter.

Uchiha Mikoto was an independent woman, she always wanted to become her. But then, after Itachi became like this, everything changed.

Sasuke tried many things to convinced her mother for at least—leave Itachi's room for once. But, she never listens to anyone, even his son.

She always there.

Beside her son.

She was waiting—and waiting for his awake.

She wants to be the first person that he saw when he awake, just like when Itachi born. Mikoto was the first person that he saw.

Mikoto wasn't an independent woman anymore. She was a best mother… to Uchiha Itachi.

It was tragic.

"How is Sasuke's condition?"asked Karin, broke the silence.

"What?"

"A few days ago, he fainted."

"What?"

"Sasuke fainted, don't you know?"

Mikoto eyes were wide open when she heard it. She smiled.

"Oh. Yes."

_Lies._

The woman in front of Karin now pretended that she 'knew'. But actually, she didn't know anything about Sasuke. She pretended she knew about the engagement of her and Sasuke. But funny fact—she didn't know about the engagement. Nor that she knew that Sasuke fainted. It wasn't a few days ago, but a month ago.

He fainted in front of this room.

He fainted in front of his mother.

But, why she didn't realize it?

"You don't know about it. Don't you, Madam?"

"Of course, I know. I know very well about Sasuke."

"You don't know about the engagement or about he fainted."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"I know! I am his mother!"she almost yelled.

"You don't know!"

"I know, Miss Cisian. And you crossed the line already."

"Sorry, yes. I crossed the line. But fuck—Sasuke fainted! Not a few days ago, but a month ago. At least, you should know. Because he fainted in front of this room! And I'm pretty sure that you were in this room when he fainted. Why don't you—realize it?"

Mikoto was silent. She was shivering.

"It—it's none of your concern, Miss Cisian."

"It is my concern! I will be your daughter in law in about a few months. I care about Sasuke, I care about this family. And yet, why you—you are his mother. You have two sons! Not one son!"

_SLAP._

Uchiha Mikoto slapped her.

"I know about your engagement and about he fainted. I know. I know all about it!"

"You lied. You lied. You are same as Sasuke, what a pretty liars."

"You! You are crossed the line."

"I don't care anymore. Madam, you have two sons. Not only one, maybe, Itachi needs you. But…" Karin was silent, and said,"Sasuke needs you too."

"I know my sons the best."

"Tell me—why do you think you know your sons the best. Do you know what happened to Sasuke? What is his feeling right now? Where is he right now?"Karin didn't move.

"You—you are his mother… but—why?"

Mikoto eyes locked with Karin's eyes. Karin could saw it—horror. It was a horror in Mikoto's eyes.

"You are the one hurt your son the most. Not me, not Itachi, nor his father. It's _you_."

Karin's eyes were gleamed. She couldn't bear the tears anymore.

"Sasuke needs you to be there."

Karin shut her eyes, and tears were falling from her eyes.

"You are his mother aren't you?"

**_(Uchiha Cooperation)_**

**_5th May_**

Sasuke narrowed an eye and came face to face to a familiar pink-haired woman. She was still as beautiful as the last time they fuc—met each other. She wore a suit and not a really short skirt. She tied her silky pink hair which Sasuke had touched and pulled a few weeks ago. He still remembered how delicious she was and when she was moaning.

The pink haired woman expression was too obvious. She was shocked to see Sasuke there. But she didn't say anything.

"Are you… Yamanaka Sakura?"said Sasuke and he cleared his throat.

"Eh—yes. I am… emm…"

"I'm the CEO of this Uchiha Cooperation. My name is Sasuke."

"I am—"

"I'm a very busy man," he started as he examined the text on his laptop. "You know, I'm waiting for my new secretary to arrive."

"I'm your new—"

"I really don't know why she's late..." he cut her out.

"Sir, I'm—"

"Why do you think she's late? Is it because of traffic?" he continued to muse.

"Well, I am—"

"Or is it because she overslept."

"Sir—"Sakura said and she raised her voice.

"Or is it because her clock is broken."

She could hear the man with weird teeth laughs with what just Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to late. It was just be—"

"I don't want to hear your excuses,"he cut her. "Just like I said, I'm a very busy man."

'_Busy playing with women, huh?'_Sakura thoughts.

"Miss Yamanaka, could you do me a favor?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

"Huh? What?"she said. "I mean, yes Sir. Anything."

"I really want to eat Ice cream,"he smirked. "The best Ice cream in Japan. Have you heard it? The harvest shop. It is very close you know. I want a mint and strawberry flavor. It's on Pancoran 6th street."

Sakura was dumbfounded. The first job that her boss gave him was—buying an ice cream?

Sakura raised an eyebrow. She knew that this man was planning something. Something that Sakura won't like it.

"Yes… Sir." Sakura pulled her skirt down nervously

Sasuke took his wallet and gave Sakura some money.

Sakura was silent.

"What are you waiting for?"asked Sasuke.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, Sir."

Sakura walked from the office. And left Sasuke alone with Suigetsu.

"I live for twenty-one years already in this country. But I never heard anything about Pancoran street,"said Suigetsu.

"Hn."

"You know. For three years that we have known each other. But, _now_, I'm really sure you are a sadistic bastard."

Sasuke smirked with Suigetsu's comments.

* * *

**A/N :** Don't know what to say ;_;. *silent*. Again- English is not my first language.

Well, anyway, here! Please **review! **

**_Suggestions and Criticism will be appreciated._**

_Review?_


End file.
